


Yes No Maybe

by Rach4040



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, fluff?, idek, milk tea shop tho bc im addicted to milk tea, nonfamous!au, probs very ooc, this is kinda weird ok im sorry, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:59:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rach4040/pseuds/Rach4040
Summary: When Dongmin was a few metres away from the shop, however,  a slightly crumpled A4 sized sheet of paper came flying towards him, plastering itself over his chest and being held there by the wind, successfully slowing him down until he came to a stop.aka dongmin just wants to get milk tea but then he meets a stranger with usuccessful flirting methods.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ^-^ so i meant to post sth else but then i realised i hated it so i decided against it and then wrote this instead. i hope its kinda alright? i rewrote and added and cut a lot so i hope it still flows nicely?  
> im also still rather new to the fandom so the characterization might not be amazing, any tips are appreciated n.n  
> please also note that english isnt my first language so if there are any mistakes im sorry ^^  
> any criticism for my writing is rlly welcome, i feel like its kinda emotionless sometimes? ill have to work on it ^^  
> (so basically this a/n says: my writing might be shit, tell me how to improve)

Despite it being April already the weather didn't want to cooperate and hid the sun's warm rays behind a thick cover of clouds, heavy rain and strong winds haunting anyone that set foot outside. When Dongmin had tried to open his umbrella as he had stepped out of the building he had had his last class in, it immediately got bent inside-out by the wind, so instead Dongmin was holding his hood up with one hand to keep it from being blown off his head. His other hand was buried somewhere deep inside his jacket's pocket to protect it from the unforgiving wind and rain.

He was just on his way back from university, heavy bookbag with his useless umbrella inside slung over his shoulder, jacket zipped up to the top and collar turned up to shield his neck against the cold. He took long strides, trying to reach his favourite milk tea shop as soon as possible to get a headstart on his homework and then head home to finish the last episode of the drama he was currently watching. Finally the little shop came into view, the chain's name in bright bold letters over the entrance. When Dongmin was a few metres away from the shop, however, a slightly crumpled A4 sized sheet of paper came flying towards him, plastering itself over his chest and being held there by the wind, successfully slowing him down until he came to a stop.

"What the..." he mumbled, peeling the paper off himself. It's edges were wrinkled, one torn off, and it was damp from the rain. He would have thrown it away inside the shop, they had a trashcan placed next to the counter that Dongmin usually disposed his receipts in (and once a few banknotes by accident), if he hadn't been a little intrigued with the words written on it. In slightly smudged handwriting it said:

_Dear Helen. I think you're really pretty and nice._  
_You up for coffee sometime? Circle the answer!_  
_yes no maybe_

The 'no' was circled in dark red ink, twice, actually. Shaking his head at the message Dongmin was about to crumple the sheet of paper to throw it away when he heard a voice call: "Oh thank god, you caught it! Thank you so much!" And before he knew it someone had ripped the note from his hands and excitedly looked down, apparently curious to find out Helen's answer. The man sighed, dark eyes disappointed, probably having seen the circled no. He was on the shorter side, dark brown hair a little dishevelled, as were his clothes, and he had to be about Dongmin's age.

Dongmin had seen him in the shop a few times, actually, though it was hard not to notice him. He seemed to always have a smile on his face and held loud conversations with the employees, sometimes a queue of annoyed customers formed behind him without him noticing because he was too immersed in telling a story. Dongmin had never directly talked to him, but definitely recognised him.

The other shrugged, saying: "Ah, whatever," then looked up at Dongmin, "Coffee?" A wide grin settled on his lips, seemingly unaffected by the rejection. 

"Pardon?" Was this guy seriously asking out a complete stranger after being turned down through such a childish note? Even though said stranger had definitely looked at the note and probably read it before the boy took it from him?

"I mean... You just witnessed me being brutally rejected through a note that might as well could have been written by a first-grader. It just seems like the logical thing to do." He shrugged again, grin never leaving his face.

"And if I reject you as well you'll ask the next random stranger out for coffee?" Dongmin arched an eyebrow, even though he was slightly impressed and amused by the happy attitude the other seemed to have no matter what.

"Nah. If you reject me I'll go and drown my sorrows in a large cup of hot chocolate to try and accept the fact that this cute stranger I thought I had a chance with turned me down on the same day my adorable act of nostalgic thoughtfulness was ignored by the girl I was crushing on in third grade. So. What d'you say?" He was still grinning, and then crumpled his note.

"If you pay."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was too embarassed to put this at the end of the last chapter what even is this

_Dear Eunwoo,_  
_I think you're really handsome and cool and I like you a lot._  
_Wanna get married? Circle the answer!_  
_yes no maybe_

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to talk to me on tumblr @rach-4040 ^-^  
> have a good day~


End file.
